Kuchel dans tout ses états
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: /!\Spoil/!\ Kuchel Ackermann, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Non ? Personne ne sait ce qu'elle aime, ne déteste, ses manies ou encore ses hobbies. Supposons alors ! C'est plus drôle ainsi ! 1.Le TOC Ackermann/... Ecrit pour Le Journal d'Ilse dans le cadre de l'APDES.


Yoo' petits scarabées ! Comment c'est rare de me voir aussi active ! J'en suis étonnée, sérieux..Bref ! J'suis encore là dans le cadre de **L'APDES** , mais pas pour la **Croisade d'Erwin Smith** , ni pour le **Drabble Chaud Show** ou le **Cap ou pas Cap** u.u

 **Le journal d'Ilse**. Vous vous rappelez ? Pour ceux qui ont vu l'OAV hein ! Bon, là ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Oav mais l'idée est là !

Le but est de choisir trois thèmes qui sont d'ailleurs **issus de la longue liste à thèmes de la Communauté LiveJournal Pompom Power avec l'autorisation de Benebu** (Merciiiii o/) et de prendre un personnage oublié et de le traiter. Oh, c'est vrai.

 **/!\ ATTENTIOOOON SPOILEEEEEEEER LES GEEEEENS /!\**

J'ai pas envie de me faire insulter, et on ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai aucun self-control alors..(la chaleur n'aide pas en plus..)

Donc pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas lu le manga et n'ont vu que l'anime, à vos risques et périls, jeunes gens.

 **Personnage choisi** : Kuchel Ackermann.

 **Thème** : Mon côté exaspérant.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le monde de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Pairing** : Aucun.

 **Rating** : T

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Elle avait encore recommencé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était _psychologique_. Peut-être qu'elle devrait consulter, ce n'était pas normal. Sa mère était fière, puisqu'une femme se devait être une bonne ménagère.

Oui, bon. Quand Kenny rentrait dans sa chambre et la voyait nickelle, propre, sans trace de poussière, limite il voyait son reflet sur le parquet, ça le mettait en rogne. Non pas qu'il aimait la saleté ou le bordel. Il voulait juste que sa chambre reste un minimum virile et pas constamment propre.

C'est bien de laisser ses caleçons par terre de temps en temps, de voir des miettes de gâteaux qu'il avait grignoté pendant la nuit, se cachant de son ainé qui sûrement ne dormait pas, insomniaque depuis la naissance. Ou bien de ne pas faire son lit.

Et encore, qu'il se mette en rogne, c'était bien gentil. Il lui arrivait de fermer sa chambre à clé et de la cacher dans son pantalon, voire quelque part où elle ne viendra pas fouiller. Kuchel, en bonne petite sœur qu'elle faisait ne le tripotait pas pour récupérer sa clé. Oh non. Elle préférait aller trouver une pierre et la jeter sur la fenêtre et pénétrer dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de ramasser les bout de verre et de nettoyer le sol. Et le ménage pouvait commencer.

C'était arrivé plusieurs fois en un mois et Kenny, plus buté que Kuchel, ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il avait finit par remplacer sa fenêtre pas des planches en bois. Des planches que Kuchel brisa. Parce qu'elles étaient « dégueulasses et pleines de bêtes hideuses, qui pourraient entrer et faire la fête dans sa chambre en bordel. » Elle n'était pas vulgaire, la petite, mais la saleté la rendait irritable.

Kuchel était franchement mignonne, mais sa manie à vouloir tout nettoyer à n'importe quelle heure la rendait _chiante_. Une fois, il lui était arrivé de curer les toilettes à trois heures du matin, après qu'elle soit allé boire de l'eau. Ou même de nettoyer les vitre de la chambre des ses parents à peu près à la même heure.

\- Mais Kenny ! Arrête un peu de faire le gamin et laisse moi nettoyer ta chambre ! Même Karl veux bien que je nettoie la sienne !

\- Non ! T'es plus mignonne quand tu te tais et que tu ne bouges pas.

\- Prend moi pour une poupée tant que t'y es ! Crasseux !

\- Quoi..? Sale gosse capricieuse !

\- Imbécile crasseux !

\- Poupée disgracieu- Aïe !

Kuchel lui donna un coup de pied au tibia de Kenny qui lâcha un petit cri aiguë. Elle courut à toute vitesse dans la cuisine où se trouvait leur mère et se cacha sous sa robe, tremblotante.

\- Tu as encore embêté ton frère ?, dit-elle sans regarder sa fille, en continuant d'essuyer la vaisselle.

\- C'est de sa faute !..

La mère eut un petit rire.

\- Encore une histoire de nettoyage ? Voyons, ma chérie, tu es encore trop jeune pour t'occuper de ça ! Enfin, même si c'est un avantage que tu as là..

Kuchel sortit de sous la robe et regarda avec appréhension sa mère.

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de lui, je pense que tu lui a fais vraiment mal..

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et caressa ensuite sa chevelure noire. Tout le contraire de sa mère qui avait les cheveux dorés. Tout comme Karl.

\- D'accord..

Elle sortit de la cuisine en trainant des pieds, ne voulant pas se retrouver en face de Kenny assez rapidement. Elle passa dans le salon où elle vit son père allongé sur le fauteuil, le journal cachant sa tête. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le fait de voir son père assoupi qui l'attira. C'est le désordre de la pièce qui la titillait.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Des bouteilles de vins jonchant le sol, des papiers d'emballage d'elle-ne-savait-quoi partout sur le fauteuil, la table pas débarrassée, et le pantalon du paternel à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait. C'était à se demandait si elle venait bien de la même famille..(Karl était un cas à part, puisqu'il la laissait faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Et elle lui en sera reconnaissante toute sa vie.)

Dans sa chambre, sur la table de chevet se trouvait un petit foulard. Elle alla vite le chercher -en prenant soin d'éviter Kenny, elle n'était pas encore sénile. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit le foulard par dessus son nez. Celui-ci cachait la moitié basse du visage.

\- Tous des crasseux.., marmonna-t-elle en allant chercher un sac poubelle dans la cuisine.

Sa mère en l'entendant marmonner se tourna un instant vers elle avant de rire doucement. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui soupira :

\- C'est psychologique, je n'y peux rien..

Et quand elle eut fini, elle s'était assise près de son père, toujours assoupi et se laissa emporté par la fatigue en s'endormant. Kenny, qui boitait par là -non sans blague, elle avait de la force dans ses petites jambes !- trouva enfin la petite au pied d'acier. Endormie.

Kuchel était mignonne, mais ce côté presque maniaque la rendait exaspérante.

Plus tard, après s'être séparé de sa famille, elle dû mettre de côté cette manie de toujours vouloir voir la propreté partout. Et son métier ne l'aida pas. Elle en devenait presque folle. Elle frôlait le malaise. Mais ce ressentiment devait être mit de côté. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était machinal. A chaque fois qu'elle finissait son heure, elle entamait un ménage profond. Pour que les traces de la venue de l'homme disparaissent.

Elle frottait, frottait, jusqu'à ce que ça brille. Ce n'était plus le même soucis que lorsqu'elle était gamine. Non, là ce n'est plus un besoin psychologique, mais physiologique. A l'arrivée de son bébé, cela s'était accentué, comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses membres.

Alors elle recommençait à chaque fois. Elle frottait, encore et encore.

De ses grands yeux gris, Levi la regardait. Elle le prenait dans ses bras quand elle avait finit. Elle empestait le détergeant mais elle s'en fichait, c'était propre au moins. Et le petit nourrisson s'agitait dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Le plus désolant dans cette histoire, c'était que lorsque Kenny avait finalement retrouvé Kuchel, il avait vu dans quel état était la chambre.. C'était un comble pour elle qui vénérait tant la propreté de se retrouver dans un lieu aussi malfamé.

Kenny s'était laissé tomber en observant sa sœur, endormie. Au moins, ses draps étaient propres.

* * *

Ouais, bon, d'accord. Oui, c'est vrai, mais voilà quoi !..J'suis pas spécialement fière de ma fin mais bon, l'homme n'est jamais satisfait de toute façon ! Non je me défile pas ! C'est vrai t'façon..

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


End file.
